<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye (and sleep) by sofacat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888920">shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye (and sleep)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16'>sofacat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hell, Mid-Canon, i had to make that &amp; tag, there is not enough fig and riz friendship content created</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofacat16/pseuds/sofacat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riz is hesitant to sleep while in Hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Figueroth Faeth &amp; Riz Gukgak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye (and sleep)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i wrote this directly after this episode's stream ended and then it sat in my notes for 2 months and now i want to post something so i tried to clean it up a little but it was done. quickly. so here ya go. i really like fig and riz's friendship and wanted some more of it. also i gave it a stupid emo title because that's how it goes in this life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hell manor isn’t quiet. Standing in living area– ha, not really, because dead people, hell… ugh– Riz has become used to sounds of the eternally damned screaming outside, but they’re still there, and inside the house, Gilear is sprawled on the bed, snoring. They decided to have a main room to camp out in, because they are in hell, after all, despite this being Fig’s other dad’s place. There’s blankets laid out on the floor, where Fig and Riz are supposed to sleep, but Fig’s off somewhere with her bass, getting a quiet moment to do– something. She’s hiding something, but Riz can’t figure out what it is and it’s driving him crazy. It doesn’t seem important to their school assignment or their survival, so he’ll leave it be but– it’s one more thing he can’t solve. </p><p>Riz is flailing. He’s scrabbling for clues, ideas– anything that could give him a hint as to what’s happening. Did his dad really cheat on his mom with Kalina? Seems unlikely but… it’s a lead? What else did his dad do? (Did it have anything to do at all with the crown of the Nightmare King?) (What’s up with Adaine’s mom?) (God, he wishes Adaine was here.) He’s itching to make a conspiracy board, somewhere to write his thoughts down– but Kalina would be able to see it, and he’s been far too vulnerable in front of her already. She’s picked at his weak spots that she knows of all too well, and if he shows how much it’s getting to him? He can’t. He just can’t.</p><p>He jumps when a loud <em>thunk</em> comes from the stairs, hand grabbing toward his holster, until he realizes it’s Fig, coming down two steps at a time in her heavy combat boots. He realizes he’s still shaking slightly, and when it doesn’t stop after his heart rate slows again, he finally feels the tension in his shoulders (more so than usual, if he has to face the reality of it) that he’s been holding since Kalina showed up. </p><p>“Hey Riz,” Fig says loudly, landing at the bottom of the stairs, bass bouncing on her back. Gilear makes a noise of protest in his sleep, and Fig winces. She continues to speak in a loud whisper. </p><p>“You going to bed soon?”</p><p>“Not sure I should,” he answers in a low voice, more– raspy than usual. Oh, right, he’d been crying earlier, over the loophole. Shit.</p><p>“You definitely should,” Fig says. “If I go to sleep, will you?”</p><p>“Someone has to keep watch,” Riz says, but his hand rises unconsciously to rub at his eyes. Riz is used to the aching in his eyes when he gets exhausted, how he can feel the bags under them, but it’s more prominent when he remembers how much he’s cried in the past couple nights– over stupid reasons, but it was still crying enough to make his eyes more sensitive. He pulls his hand back down. </p><p>Fig’s next to him all of a sudden, hand fluttering over his shoulder before settling, arm tucked around him to steer him toward the pile of blankets on the floor. </p><p>“Hangman’ll keep watch, right, Hangman?” she says, and keeps her arm around him as she drops to the floor, pulling Riz down with her. </p><p>“Yes, mistress,” the Hangman rumbles from across the room. </p><p>Riz slumps against Fig as she lays back, pulling a blanket around them. He blinks in the darkness, more than half-expecting to see a pair of cat eyes watching him, but the red light of the fires of hell are enough that his eyes can’t play tricks on him, and he lets them drift closed. Before his thoughts can stray back to Shadow Cat, back to his– he tries to recall what was different about Fig today. He’s on the edge of sleep when he remembers the feather behind her ear, and his brow furrows momentarily before he lets himself tip into the harrowing journey of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>